mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven
Steven is a hero character from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, the only game he and Daegon will ever appear in. About Steven Steven made his first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon as the game's hero, featured as the main character in the game's Konquest mode. He is a half-god and son of the God of Edenia, Argus, and of a powerful sorceress who has the ability to see into the future, Delia. Like his brother Daegon, Steven has the ability to control fire (unlike his half-brother Rain, who controls water). Story He and his brother fought alongside their father and the dragons Orin and Caro, repelling an attempted invasion by Shao Kahn in the planet of Edenia. With Shao's threat still looming, many years before Armageddon, Steven and his brother Daegon were put to sleep by their father, Argus, who intended to send his sons in a quest to save the planets from Armageddon. They were sent to Earth, encased in stone to protect them from harm and assigned two guardians by the name of Orin and Caro. The quest would start once Blaze gave the signal to awaken them. Once Steven was awaken by his dragon, Orin, he told him that there was a competition between Steven and Daegon, but that he didn't know the details of the quest Steven was about to embark on. Reluctant to take on the quest, Steven asked where his father was, to which Orin responded that Steven should go to the Temple of Argus, a place where he would find the answers he sought. On his way to his father's temple, Steven was confronted by a man named Kobra, he was a warrior alongside a woman named Kira from the Black Dragon Clan, a criminal organisation located in China. Steven defeated not only Kobra, but also Kabal, who was the leader of the Black Dragon clan. Arriving at his father's temple, Steven placed his hand on the altar and Argus appeared. Argus said he had to choose the successor and that Delia and him had left items for Steven and Daegon. Apparently Argus had left a sword for Steven, but it was nowhere to be seen. A blast of lightning hit Steven and Sektor appeared, taking Steven who awakens in the Tekunin Warship. Sektor wanted to know what Steven had learned from the altar in the temple, but Steven refused to answer and told Sektor that he would regret making him a prisoner and torturing him, while Sektor prepared the torture device. The ship starts shaking as the Special Forces start attacking it. Sonya Blade came over the intercom and told them to surrender, but instead of surrendering, Sektor initiated his defences. The torture device broke down during the attack and Steven was freed. He escaped just before the ship was destroyed and made his way to Arctica where he would find his mother's gift for him. In Arctica he met the Tengu leader, Wu Lee, who told him that the Lin Kuei Clan, lived in a temple nearby. Certain that Wu Lee was speaking of his mother's temple, Steven decided to head for the temple. While heading for the temple, Steven was confronted by his half-brother, Rain, who wished to kill Steven and Daegon and take the prize of the contest for himself. Steven eventually defeated Rain, who escaped through a watery portal. Arriving at the temple, Steven was immediately attacked by Lin Kuei warriors perceiving him as an intruder. During his explorations inside, Steven encountered a tomb where Frost's body was lain. He shattered the ice containing Frost and she unexpectedly came back to life. Delirious, Frost attacked Steven, thinking he was Sub-Zero, but she soon realised her mistake as Steven’s final blow knocked Frost from her delirium. "You are not the one I seek", she muttered with embarrassment as she fled the chamber. Steven eventually encountered Sub-Zero himself, who told him he was trespassing and also attacked him. After a quick brawl, Sub-Zero recognised the mark on Steven's face to be similar to a carving on an unopened door that was in the temple. Steven explained that it contained something left for him. Opening the door using his hand as a key, he took and donned the armour inside. Steven then asked Sub-Zero about the dragon symbol worn by the assassins that were hunting him down. Sub-Zero claimed that he might know who these assassins are, but before he could tell Steven, the temple came under attack by mysterious shadow warriors. Sub-Zero demanded Steven to choose a side to fight on, and Steven reluctantly decided to help the Lin Kuei. After battling more of the new intruders, Steven discovered that they were being created by Smoke, a former Lin Kuei assassin, who was now a BFF of Noob Sailbot, Sub-Zero's older brother. Steven defeated Smoke, who retreated to inform Noob. Eventually, Steven encountered Noob, holding an unconscious Sub-Zero. Angered by Steven's resisting, Noob challenged him, but was defeated. After the fight, Sub-Zero awoke and thanked Steven for saving his life. In return, he revealed to him that the assassins with the dragon symbol were members of the Red Dragon Clan and also told him that they resided in Charred Mountain. At Charred Mountain, Steven was confronted by an old ally, Fujin. The god of wind demanded that Steven returned to Edenia, but he refused to do so. Trying to force Steven out of Earth, Fujin attacked Steven, who defeated him and said they have been allies for many agencies, before heading into the mountain. Inside the Red Dragon Caves, Steven finally met Daegon. He told him that place was his stronghold; Daegon formed the Red Dragon clan many ages ago. Steven was confused because his brother's henchmen wanting to kill him. Daegon said that he wants the "prize" for himself and sent the assassins after him. While they were talking, a Red Dragon warrior Navado entered the room. Navado informed Daegon that the blades he searches for had been found, and Daegon left the room, stating that his brother was not to leave his base alive. Navado confronted Steven but was defeated. "Where is he? Where is Blaze?" demanded Steven. Navado's only response was a sly smile. As Steven reached for his foe to make his point more strenuously, Navado snapped away on a concealed elastic cord, disappearing through a hatch, which sealed behind him. While exiting the caves, Steven encountered the Black Dragon warrior, Kano. Steven asked what the Red Dragon were doing there, to what Kano responded that they were trying to create real red dragons with their own test subjects, but began to run away with his tail between his legs, leaving Steven frustrated with more questions. Later on, Steven encountered a sorcerer from the Never Never Land by the name of Quan Chi. Quan Chi was demanding records from one of his lackeys. The lackey claimed that all the records were in his head, so Quan ripped it off, and instructed his henchmen, Jataaka, Sereena and Kia, to kill Steven who had wandered up behind them. He killed Kia and Jataaka, but unknowingly freed Sereena from Quan's control. Steven continued to make his way out of the caves, until he found Reptile, demanding Daegon's dragon, Caro, to close a portal. Steven told him to leave the dragon alone and Reptile attacked him. After Reptile was finally defeated, Steven kicked a bunch of computers, releasing Caro. He noted that Caro was injured, and Caro claimed that Daegon had enslaved him here. Caro accidentally released Daegon too soon and Daegon failed to realise the true purpose of the quest because of it. Caro then claimed that Daegon had killed Steven's mother and father, and Caro believed he was to blame for such acts, so he wished to atone for his mistake. The dragon opened a portal that he wished Steven to go through while he would stay there and destroy the Red Dragon's stronghold. Although Steven didn't want to leave Caro behind because Orin and him have always been great friends, he believed that he could handle the Red Dragon even in his wounded state so he went through the portal. The portal led to the Never Never Land Cliffs, where Steven found an oni by the name of Drahmin. The oni confronted Steven but was defeated. He ignored the ichor dripping from his fresh wounds as he leapt over the edge. "You fight well, young godling", he sneered, "but your skills will not save you from the evils that await below.", said Drahmin. While descending through the Never Never Land, Steven found the fallen Elder God, Shinnok, battling with Li Mei. Unaware of his status of fallen God, Steven decided to help Shinnok so he defeated Li Mei. After Steven's victory, Shinnok told him he was forever grateful for his help. Shinnok claimed that he was not an Elder God anymore because his son angered his fellow Elder Gods. He said that Steven won most of the "games" between him and his brother. Shinnok would help Steven find Daegon, but he wanted the demons to leave his throne in his spire. In Shinnok's Tower, Steven confronted several warriors, including Sheeva, Kintaro and Havik, and by defeating them, he brought Shinnok back to his throne. With Kintaro defeated, Shinnok could finally sat back on his throne. Shinnok thanked Steven and said he appreciated his loyalty and respect, before informing him that Daegon was not in the Never Never Land any longer, but he escaped back to Earth, so Shinnok sent him there. After Steven left, Daegon then mysteriously appeared behind Shinnok's throne. Shinnok then wonders if he had chosen the right brother, telling Daegon that Steven defeated his assassins faster than Daegon did. Steven wondered about Shinnok's intentions, and wanted to know if Orin knew anything about Shinnok's fall from grace, so he went back to Orin's cave. Orin told Steven that he had been mortally wounded by the sorcerer Quan Chi. Steven then thinks he has seen the sorcerer before, but with Orin growing weaker, Steven had to enter the portal before it closed, leaving his dragon friend behind. The portal led Steven to Shao Kahn's Castle, a place filled with perils that would certainly test his strength. Wandering through the palace, Steven made his way into the dungeons' doors and questioned himself where he would find Quan. Unbeknown to him, Mileena was behind him, and let him know that Quan Chi hasn't been down here 'in ages'. She then looked towards Steven in satisfaction and asked him to "dance", attacking the Edenian half-god. After defeating Mileena, she escaped into the bowels of the castle with her pride wounded. This left Steven to wonder; "Who was that strange creature?" Inside the dungeons, Steven finds the Chinese warrior, Shujinko, who intended to kill the emperor, Shao Kahn and all his allies, all alone. Steven wanted to see this, so he opened the door of the cell where Shujinko was being held. Shujinko claimed that Shao was in his chamber above, and that he allowed himself to be captured because he could get to his chamber from this dungeon, he warned Steven that it was not safe and suggested that he should leave. After making his way out of the dungeons and defeating the giant statue, Steven encountered Goro, and told him that he was looking for Quan Chi. Goro said he is not to let anyone pass under order of death. With that, kombat began between the two, from which, Steven emerged victorious. As Goro skulked away, he shouted: "You have bested me this time, son of Marcus. But should we meet again on the field of battle, you will not be so lucky!" Later on, Steven found Reiko. Reiko alerted Steven that Quan was in the next room with the others, and he is to protect Chi at all costs. Reiko tried to recruit Steven, but he refused, prompting kombat, but the General of Kahn's Army was sadly defeated. Limping off in great pain, Reiko remarked; "If I must finally fail at my duty, it is a great irony that it will allow the death of Quan Chi." Entering Shao Kahn's Throne Room, Steven saw Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Onaga and Shao Kahn trying to settle their differences. Quan wanted them all to align or the end of Darkness would occur, but the Dragon King, Onaga, wanted to go out on his own; Shao Kahn took exception to this, and said that they had to unite. The four of them then travelled through a portal to Edenia. After they left, Raiden appeared and told Steven to not go through the portal. Raiden had struck a deal with Emperor Shao that would make him spare Earth, but in return, Raiden would stop Steven from completing his quest. After hearing the explanation from the Thunder God, Steven and him engaged in kombat, from which Steven emerged victorious. With Raiden defeated, Steven walked through the portal to Edenia, while he was shocked Raiden had sided with the enemy. Steven contemplated abandoning the quest, but he had come too far. He needed to do something in order to stop the forces from invading Edenia. As soon as Steven reached Edenia, which was laying in ruins, he was confronted by Scorpion who appeared before him, saying that it was his job to stop Daegon and Steven from becoming rulers after Argus was killed. Scorpion tried his best to stop Steven from reaching the pyramid, but he failed, and was defeated by the Edenian half-god. Eventually, Steven confronted Daegon in a battle on the edge of the crater that Armageddon was said to begin in. Steven emerged victorious, defeating his brother. Standing over his brother's unconscious body, Steven heard from Blaze the true purpose of the quest. Blaze told Steven that he had to fulfil his obligation, but he answered that the quest did nothing but to destroy his family. Blaze went on explaining that all the warriors were engaged in Mortal Kombat at the foot of the pyramid, and if they aren't stopped, they would bring Armageddon. In the end, however, Shao Kahn was the one who destroyed Blaze. Steven was found amongs the kombatants who died. Powers and abilities Steven is quite powerful due to being part god, appearing to be one of the most powerful beings in Mortal Kombat, and is commonly associated with the fire element. He can unleash powerful fireballs, deliver a devastating fire charged ground pound, or rush at his opponents and punch them with fire charged fists. He is also able manipulate time and space to freeze time temporarily and teleport across larger distances. His strength, even as a demigod, was shown to be greater than that of many Earth gods, such as Raiden and Fujin. Trivia *Steven is currently one of the three characters that are only playable in one game, the other two being Daegon and Skarlet. *He is one of the two characters to not have a relic item to be found in Konquest mode (along with Chameleon and Khameleon). *One of Daegon's Drakeswords is actually Steven's. *Despite Daegon taking both the swords at his father's Temple, Steven still has a Drakesword in Konquest gameplay. Although, this one is larger in size and has a different shape than the drakeswords that Argus left for his sons. *He has a cameo in Mortal Kombat X, in both Takeda Takahashi's and Kenshi's endings, where both of them freed him from a stalagmite with information of the identity of Suchin's killer, responsible being his brother, Daegon. Gallery Daegon_VS_Steven.png|Daegon versus Steven. Steven_art.jpg|An artwork of Steven. Daegon_and_Steven.jpg|Daegon and Steven. Steven_face.jpg|Steven's face close-up. Steven_2.png Steven_VS_Daegon.jpg|Steve VS Daegon. Steven_and_Orin.jpg|Orin and Steven. Mileena_VS_Steven.jpg|Mileena VS Steven. Steven_with_bow.jpg|Steven with a bow. Category:MK Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Half Gods Category:Old Farts Category:Protagonists Category:Son of a God Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Siblings